Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-284358 discloses a plastic (resin-made) stop member for improving waterproofness or water-tightness of a slide fastener. This literature describes at paras. 0011, 0030 that a taper fitting would be achieved when a slider and an upper stop are perfectly coupled.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,138,033 Specification also discloses a plastic (resin-made) stop member for improving waterproofness or water-tightness of a slide fastener. As shown in FIG. 16 of this literature, a coupling pillar (connecting neck) of a slider is sandwiched between extended portions (first and second extended portions).